


Bringing it all home

by Beleriandings



Series: Another year [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: After their year together setting the world to rights, and after Martha is recruited to Torchwood, Tosh finally brings her home.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Toshiko Sato
Series: Another year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: 2021 Femslash Fest





	Bringing it all home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct sequel to my AU fic [Tell the world that we're not finished yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291422/chapters/69325914) and I don't know how much sense it will make without having read that, sorry! It also contains heavy spoilers for that fic, so I'd highly recommend you read that first. 
> 
> Also written for Torchwood Fan Fest's Femslash Fest, with the prompt "AU/canon divergence".

“Make yourself at home” said Tosh, closing the door and slipping off her shoes, before following Martha into her flat. She winced slightly at the laundry still hung up to dry on the rack in the hall, the stack of post jammed up under the door, which she leaned down to collect and tidy away into a loose pile on the kitchen table. “I’d offer you food, but it’s been months. Everything’s probably gone off.”

“Months,” echoed Martha, thoughtful as she looked around. “It’s so weird. It’s been a _year_ , for us. But for everyone else...”

“I _know_ ,” sighed Tosh, coming to stand in front of her. It was profoundly surreal, coming back to her flat and finding everything almost exactly how she’d left it, after seeing such devastation. When Jack had sent them home with orders to show up at nine AM at the Hub tomorrow morning – and not a moment before – Tosh been excited; she’d been eager for some time alone with Martha, space and peace to themselves with no looming emergency, a safe home to go back to. She knew Jack had known that too, had wanted to give them the time as his gift to them, and she was grateful for it.

But what she hadn’t counted on was the reality of how returning to that home would feel, after so long and yet not so long at all.

As it was, the familiar, lingering smell of her usual washing powder and the soap her mother had given her for her last birthday had hit her the moment she came in the door, as well as the smell of paint from where the landlady had finally fixed the hole in the plaster in the hallway, just a few weeks before…

...Before the whole world had changed, for good.

Now she was back again, as though nothing had changed at all, and it was all suddenly rather overwhelming.

“Tosh? Are you still with me?”

She blinked, a little startled by Martha’s hand on her cheek, drawing her gently but firmly back to reality. “ _Yeah_...” she mumbled. “Yeah, yeah of course. It’s just a bit...”

“ _Yeah_ ,” said Martha, staring down at her feet. “I know.”

Of course she did, thought Tosh, putting her hand over Martha’s on her cheek. Just before the Doctor had dropped them off back in Cardiff with Jack, they’d been back to Martha’s family’s house to drop off the rest of the Joneses, and she’d seen the same look in their eyes too. That strangeness, as though they expected to touch the walls and their hands to pass right through. It had been he same with Tosh’s mother when they’d taken her home, and the same for Tosh, seeing the team and the Hub again, just as they’d always been.

Martha sighed, arms coming up around her.

“Sorry,” said Tosh, taking a big, brave breath and forcing a smile. They’d done so much together, traveled across the whole world and saved it, stayed alive. She wouldn’t let something so simple as coming home break her. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“Sure?” said Martha.

“I’m sure.” To underline her point, Tosh rose up on the balls of her feet and kissed her, propelling her around the corner. “Anyway,” she said, smiling against Martha’s lips. “I still need to show you around my flat...”

But she fell silent, as Martha reached down to take her hand, eyes filled with concern still. Tosh’s heart swelled suddenly; there would be moments like this for both of them she knew, moments in which they blanked out or lost focus on reality. But they’d been together so much now, spent all their time together for a year, that she knew how to spot them in Martha, and she trusted that Martha could and would do the same for her.

She also knew just what Martha was thinking. Tosh’s mouth curved into a smile as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Martha against the kitchen counter, arm going around her neck as she felt love warm her, as well as the first flare of heat as she pressed close to her. Martha responded in kind, arms coming up around Tosh’s waist.

Tosh drew back, laughing slightly as she dragged Martha in the direction of the bedroom. “On second thoughts… maybe the full tour can wait,” she said. “If you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Martha kissed her against the door of her bedroom, laughing against Tosh’s mouth.

“What?” said Tosh, a little apprehensive.

“No, no nothing!” reassured Martha, as she gently maneuvered them around so that Tosh’s back was to the bed, cradling her down to it; they bounced a little with the mattress’s spring as they landed on the cold duvet cover. “It’s just… this certainly beats the floor of a cave, or some rebel hide-out.”

“Are you saying I don’t take you to nice places?”

Martha smiled slightly, whispering close to her ear. “I’m looking forward to having you in a bed, with plenty of space to spread out, and plenty of time to enjoy it now the world’s not ending, is what I’m saying.”

Tosh’s jaw went slack for a moment before she grinned against Martha’s lips. “Well, what are you waiting for, then…?”

Martha grinned brightly, dropping down to kiss and bite at her throat, along the line of her collarbone, her thigh pushing between Tosh’s on the bed. Tosh took the opportunity to grind down on it a little, friction from the seam of her jeans and the pressure sending a swoop of anticipatory pleasure through her as she ran her hands down the curve of Martha’s waist and to her hips. She’d always admired them, always loved to run her hands around the back and clasp her hips and the lush curve of her arse, just so. But today she paused a moment just to look, hands halting on Martha’s waist, half-way through lifting her shirt up.

“Tosh? Are you… okay?”

She blinked, looking up at Martha, who was frowning down at her. “Oh!” she said, realising she’d frozen with her hands on Martha’s skin. She felt herself flush. “I was just… looking.”

Martha smiled, with such affection that Tosh’s heart squeezed in her chest. “Okay. I thought you were...”

“No, I’m fine this time,” said Tosh, quickly. They’d done this a lot, in the very worst of circumstances; it happened fairly regularly that they did have to stop half way, one of the other or both of them overwhelmed by whatever horrors they’d seen that day, or gasping in pain from their latest injuries, or interrupted by something trying to kill them that they had to run from. Always, always running.

But not today, Tosh reminded herself. Not anymore, or ever again, hopefully. She felt a smile on her face, still hardly able to believe it as she leaned down to kiss the skin of Martha’s stomach, pressing her face against the soft warmth of her as she undid her jeans.

She felt Martha’s laugh against her face, vibrating through her body, as she kissed the smooth, warm brown skin.

But before she could get much further, Martha was pulling her back up. “Clothes,” she said. “We can… I mean, can we…”

Tosh immediately knew what she meant, the knowledge lighting a flare of excitement in her. Before, they’d almost always had to keep at least some of their clothing on in case they needed to run; the last time they’d been fully naked with one another had been the time they’d showered together under a lukewarm trickle of water from a rusted faucet in a rebel hideout, and even then they hadn’t been able to afford to take their time and enjoy it; they’d had a job to do after all, and they were on the run, always afraid for their lives.

Now though, they had Tosh’s bed, and the whole night off. Tosh felt tears coming to her eyes as Martha’s deft fingers unbuttoned her shirt, peeling it open with something like wonder. No one else had really looked at Tosh exactly like that before, but then they did share something that no one else had. They’d been all around the world together, spent a year fighting for their lives, back to back and at each other’s sides at all times.

And now, they finally got a chance to really look at one another. Tosh’s chest ached with love, and she felt heat between her legs under Martha’s scrutiny. She reached up, pulled Martha’s t-shirt over her head and drank in the sight of the smooth brown skin it exposed, the curves and planes of her. Martha’s skin, like Tosh’s own, was marred in places by healed-over scars. But most of the scars were from things that in this world, had never happened at all; the two of them had simply been amongst the few caught at the eye of the storm as time reversed, and that was something they’d just have to bear in their hearts and their memories and on their skin forever.

Tosh paused for a moment, contemplating this as she traced her thumb over the healed blaster burn on Martha’s side. But before Martha could speak, she dropped her face to Martha’s stomach, kissing her there again hungrily. She could feel Martha laugh with relief and delight as Tosh kissed her way all across her abdomen, raising her head and paying attention to the undersides of her breasts and her sides, making Martha giggle and twitch as Tosh caught the parts of her she knew full well were ticklish.

She smirked with satisfaction as she felt Martha’s hand in her hair, twisting as Tosh brought her hand up to touch her, sliding her fingers up Martha’s inner thigh and between her legs. But she didn’t push, simply laying her fingers flat against Martha’s folds, feeling her grow a little wet under her touch with a twist of mingled triumph and arousal of her own. She hear Martha moan above her, and relented, dropping her head to the soft curls, kissing her way downwards. She wanted to take her time, now that they could, but at the same time her own body was responding, her own arousal bringing a fiercer urgency to this.

Martha made a soft, breathy noise in her throat as Tosh’s lips met her clit, taking a moment to mouth downwards and slip her tongue inside her, lapping at her folds before replacing her mouth with her fingers. With great restraint, she touched her just very lightly, almost teasingly, until Martha ground up against her and made her relent.

Tosh went to work after that, mouth working Martha’s clit as her fingers dipped inside her, curling upwards to press into the softness and the heat inside her, right to the place she knew made Martha tremble and clench around her fingers. Sure enough, she felt Martha bear down as she fingered her, stomach muscles twitching under Tosh’s mouth and hands. Tosh could feel herself growing just as wet, with the way Martha was reacting; her other hand touched herself idly, but she was mostly focused on Martha, the heat and the taste of her, the sounds she was making as Tosh dipped her tongue against the soft wetness, nose full of the smell of her.

She curled her fingers once more, tongue curling against her clit in a way she knew Martha would react to – by experience – and that was it, Martha was coming against her mouth and her hand, her back stiffening as the orgasm gripped her. Tosh half smiled against her, not letting up with her tongue or her fingers as Martha rode it out, gasping and arching her back spasmodically before going boneless amongst Tosh’s pillows, bucking her hips up lazily as she chased the pleasant aftershocks.

Yes, it was a little surreal, seeing Martha like this in Tosh’s own bed; the convergence of before and now, the past and the present.

Hopefully the future too, she thought in a hopeful daze, as Martha caught her under the chin and pulled her up to kiss her lazily. Tosh gasped against her mouth as she felt Martha’s hands around her hips, drawing her upright and rearranging them so that Tosh was straddling her thighs, then dipping downwards so her clever hands were able to make it between her already spread legs, the desperate aching emptiness that Martha’s fingers so perfectly filled. She slipped two fingers into Tosh, then three – she was already so wide open and slick, ready for anything Martha wanted to do to her – that it seemed the most natural thing in the world for half Martha’s hand to slip inside her, fingers bunched and questing.

Martha was kissing the hot skin of her throat and Tosh was gasping, overwhelmed, at the sensation. The press of Martha’s slightly callused thumb against Tosh’s clit was all it took to tip her over the edge, body freezing and tensing for a moment before the orgasm shuddered through her, warm and fevered and bright.

Afterwards, she felt Martha smile and gasp against her lips, maneuvering Tosh so their legs were interwoven; Tosh ground lazily against Martha’s thigh, enjoying the new angle and the sensation of having just come as they kissed, unhurried for once.

They had time, which was new, Tosh thought. But perhaps this was their life now, or could be sometimes; they had the others now, the weight of responsibility on just the two of them to save the world had shifted. Euphoric with that knowledge, she swooped down to kiss Martha again, pressing herself against her thigh with renewed hunger.

Torchwood would work them hard, she knew. But tonight, at least, they had time.

* * *

Some time later, they lay curled together, wrung out and satisfied. Martha was at Tosh’s back, curled about her, fitting perfectly with her arm tight around Tosh’s waist. This was another luxury they’d never really had, during that year. They’d hardly ever been able to hold each other like this and start to doze, utterly naked and pressed close and warm, without fear of someone coming for them. But now they could. Now Tosh felt love bloom once more, fierce and hot inside her, as Martha leaned down to kiss the side of her jaw.

She turned around at the same moment, intercepting the kiss with her own mouth, making Martha laugh under her breath; Tosh took the moment to lace their fingers together where Martha’s arm lay curled around her.

“It’s nice, here,” said Martha, suddenly. “This place.” Tosh thought she heard a frown in her voice. “...Oh God, I’m going to have to find a flat, here in Cardiff…” she chuckled. “Whole new job, whole new life.”

“You don’t have to!” said Tosh, a little too abruptly. “Find a flat, I mean! Not straightaway, at least. I can…” she hesitated. “I could ask Ianto to set you up with a place, save you looking. Or… or...”

“Or… what?”

“You could… I mean, maybe you could stay, for a while,” said Tosh, all in a rush. “I mean, if you don’t mind, that is. Just… she gestured awkwardly, “since we’ve been living together for a year anyway...”

She felt Martha raise her head, looking down at her; Tosh peered up from her peripheral vision, relieved to see deep affection in Martha’s gaze.

“ _Yeah_ ,” said Martha, voice cracking a little as she dipped her head down to kiss Tosh’s temple, arms tightening around her. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Tosh smiled softly, pulling Martha’s arms around her, and for a moment, felt happier than she had in years; happier, perhaps, than she could remembered being ever before.

Yes, she thought. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will make a series for this AU if there end up being any more? I mean, I know there will be; I would love to write the entirety of Torchwood series 2 onwards in this AU! And the femslash fest feels like an ideal excuse to do just that! But we will see :)))


End file.
